


Dis

by fooloffatook



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook
Summary: Dis arrives at Erebor, instilling fear into her brother.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Dis

“Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin’s heart stopped at the sound of his sister’s voice coming from down the hallway. He wasn’t expecting her for another month and if he was being honest he wasn’t ready to face her yet. 

If there was one person who truly frightened him it was his younger sister. She was cunning, fierce and had a way of making him shake in his boots like no one else could. Dis had found out from Oin all about her sons injuries after the battle and she was not happy. Not in the slightest. 

“Oh no.” Thorin gulped as he heard the heavy footsteps and clattering of his sisters armour as she walked towards his room. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo looked up from his book, he was sitting beside the fireplace. “Are you alright? You’ve gone very pale.” Bilbo closed his book and stood up. 

“Help me.” Thorin began to frantically run around the room, opening wardrobes and looking under the bed.

“What on earth are you doing?” Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Thorin looked. 

“Trying to find a place to hide.” Thorin wrapped a curtain around him. “How’s this?”

“I can still see your feet.” 

“Dammit.” Thorin’s grip on the curtain tightened.

“Do you plan on telling me what you’re hiding from?” 

“My-“ Suddenly the door to Thorin’s room burst open and Dis walked in. 

“There you are.” She said with a wicked grin on her face. Thorin gently took hold of Bilbo’s arms, trying to use him as a shield. 

“Thorin, what are you doing?” Bilbo stuttered as the Dwarf King moved him in front of himself. 

“My dear brother.” Dis began removing her heavy armour, placing it neatly on the bed. 

“You’re early.” Thorin croaked. 

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Congratulations, you surprised me.” 

“Although you can imagine my own surprise when I had to hear what happened my reckless sons, on their reckless journey, led by my reckless brother.” Dis stepped forward. Thorin lowered behind Bilbo, the Hobbit straining under his weight.

“Bilbo Baggins. Pleasure to meet you.” Bilbo said, trying to bring some calmness to the situation. 

“The pleasure all mine Master Baggins. I’ve heard great things.” Dis shook the hand he had held out. Her grip tighter than Bilbo would have wanted. “Let the Hobbit go Thorin, you’re hurting him.” 

“He’s fine.” Thorin said. 

“I beg to differ.” Bilbo tutted. “Your fingers are digging into my arms.” Thorin loosened his grip on Bilbo allowing him to step off to one side. 

“Now, brother, care to explain why one of my sons had a concussion, broken ribs, a broken arm and almost died? Or why the other one had a broken leg, broken ribs and almost died as well?” 

“Dis, if you would calm down I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Calm down? Thorin, my sons almost died, do not tell me to calm down.” 

“I’m sorry, truly sorry. But they are fine now, back to their old selves again.” Thorin stepped back again as Dis stepped forward. She held a finger out and poked Thorin’s chest. 

“You are incredibly lucky that they are fine because if they weren’t, I’d have you praying for another dragon attack by the time I’m finished with you.” Thorin gulped as he nodded his head in understanding. “Now come and give your sister a hug, I’ve had a very stressful journey.” Thorin sighed a sigh of relief and he was pulled in for a hug. 

“I really am sorry, Dis. You know I’d never do anything to deliberately put them in harm's way.” 

“I know. But I’m their mother, it’s my job to worry. I’m just glad they’re okay. And I’m glad you’re okay too.” Dis tightened her arms around Thorin before finally letting go. “And Master Baggins, I owe you my thanks. Had it not been for you, this lump here that I call a brother would not be standing there like a scared puppy.” 

“I just did what anybody would do.” Bilbo said with a smile. “And I’d do it again, for any of the company.” 

“We all owe Bilbo a great debt. Had it not been for him none of us would be here.” Bilbo's face reddened. He was about to speak when the door burst open again.

“Amad!” Two bodies ran into the room and collided with the princess.

“Oh my boys.” Dis wrapped her arms around the Princes. “My two idiotic boys. You know they take after their father.” Dis said, her head turned in Bilbo’s direction. “He was incredibly reckless and idiotic.” 

“Hey!” 

“We’re not reckless!” 

“Broken ribs, concussions, broken arms, broken legs… need I go on?” 

“Okay okay we get the point.” Fili said as he pulled away from his mother. “I’m most like dad though, I have his hair.” 

“That you do.” Dis pulled lightly at one of his moustache braids. 

“Yeah well at least I got his good looks.” Kili said, sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

“You wish. You can’t even grow a beard.” 

“Hey! Amad you said Fili’s not allowed to tease me about that.” Kili said as he punched his brother. Fili glared at his brother before an evil grin appeared on his face. 

“You’re gonna regret that.” He lunged at Kili but the younger Dwarf was quick to duck behind his mother, sending the blonde tumbling to the floor and landing at his uncle's feet. 

“That’s enough, the pair of you!” 

Bilbo had moved closer to Thorin, sliding his hand into his. “Is it always gonna be like this?” 

“Pretty much.” Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s hand. “Is that gonna be a problem for you?” 

“Ow, Amad! Fili kicked me!” 

“No I didn’t, you walked into my leg.” 

“No, it’s perfect.”


End file.
